The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/Characters
There's the list of characters appared in The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination The Walt Disney Company Walt Disney Pictures ABC * The Amazing Race - * Grey's Anatomy - Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev, George O'Malley, Miranda Bailey, Ronald Webber, Derek Shepherd * Criminal Minds - Dre Johnson Sr., Dr. Bow Johnson, Zoey Johnson, Junior Johnson Jr., Jack Johnson, Diane Johnson, Ruby Johnson, Josh Oppenhol, Leslie Stevens * Once Upon a Time - Mary Margaret Blenchard, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, David Nolan, Henry Daniel Mills, Mr. Gold, Dr. Archibald Hopper, August Wayne Booth, Ruby, Lacey, Killian Jones, Neal Cassidy, Will Scarlett, Zelena, Robin of Loxley * Scandal - Olivia Pope, Steven Finch, Harrison Wright, Abby Whelan, Quinn Perkins, Diego "Huck" Muñoz, Cyrus Beene, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III * Black-ish - Annalise Keating, Nate Lahey, Wes Gibbins, Connor Walsh * How to Get Away of Murder - Annalise Keating, Nate Lahey, Wes Gibbins, Connor Walsh * Quantico - Alexandra "Alex" Parrish, Liam O'Connor, Ryan Booth, Miranda Shaw, Nimah and Raina Amin, Shelby Wyatt, Simon Asher, Caleb Haas, Natalie Vaquez, Harry Doyle, Dayana Mampasi, León Valez, Owen Hall * Code Black - * Designated Survivor - President Thomas "Tom" Kirkman, Alex Kirkman, Aaron Shore, Emily Rhodes, Mike Ritter, Leo Kirkman, Seth Wright, Hannah Wells * American Housewife - Katie Otto, Greg Otto, Taylor Otto, Oliver Otto, Anna-Kat Otto, Doris, Angela * The Good Doctor - * The Mayor - * Kevin (Probably) Saves the World - * The Golden Girls - * Blossom - * Home Improvement - * Boy Meets World - * Teen Angel - * Alias - * Scrubs - * Monk - * Lost - * Desperate Housewives - * Ugly Betty - * Castle - * The Neighbors -Eileen O'Neal, Pat O'Neal, Kenny O'Neal, Jimmy O'Neal, Shannon O'Neal, Jodi O'Neal * The Real O'Neals -Eileen O'Neal, Pat O'Neal, Kenny O'Neal, Jimmy O'Neal, Shannon O'Neal, Jodi O'Neal * ABC News Anchors and Reporters - Dan Abrams, Jennifer Ahston, Jim Avila, Gio Betinez, Richard E. Besser, Abbie Boudreau, Howard Bragman, David Brooks, Juju Chang, Ron Claiborne, Chris Connelly, John Donvan, Paula Faris, Kendis Gibson ESPN * ESPN Personalities - Eric Allen, John Anderson, J.A. Adande, Allen Betswick, Shaun Assael Disney Channel * Andi Mack - * Raven's Home - * Stuck in the Middle * Elena of Avalor * Bizaardvark * K.C. Undercover * Bunk'd * Best Friends Whenever * House of Mouse * DuckTales * Pepper Pan * Descendants * I Didn't Do It * Girl Meets World * Wander Over Yonder * Liv and Maddie * Code: 9 * Gravity Falls * Dog with a Blog * Austin & Ally * So Random! * A.N.T. Farm * Jessie * Good Luck Charlie * Phineas and Ferb - * Shake It Up - * Fish Hooks - * Sonny with a Chance - * Jonas - * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - * Cory in the House - * Wizards of Waverly Place - * The Replacements - * American Dragon: Jake Long - * The Buzz on Maggie - * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers - * Dave the Barbarian - * Phil of the Future - * That's So Raven - * Kim Possible - * Lizzie McGuire - * Totally Hoops - * The Proud Family - * Even Stevens - * So Weird - * The Jersey - * Off the Wall - * Bug Juice - * The Famous Jett Jackson - * Mad Libs - * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin - * Flash Forward - * The Swap - * Adventures in Babysitting - * Invisible Sister - * Teen Beach Movie - * Bad Hair Day - * How to Build a Better Boy - * Zapped - * Cloud 9 - * Girl vs. Monster - * Let It Shine - * Radio Rebel - * Frenemies - * Geek Charming - * Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure - * Lemonade Mouth - * Avalon High - * Den Brother - * Starstruck - * Princess Protection Program - * Hatched Pete - * The Cheetah Girls - * Minuteman - * Twitches - * Johnny Tsunami - * Jump In! - * Read It and Weep - * Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior - * Cow Belles - * High School Musical - * Life is Ruff - * Go Figure - * Buffalo Dreams - * Now You See It... - * Tiger Cruise - * Stuck in the Suburbs - * Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - * Going to the Mat - * Pixel Perfect - * Full-Court Miracle - * Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off - * Right on Track - * You Wish! - * The Scream Team - * A Ring of Endless Light - * Gotta Kick It Up! - * Get a Clue - * Tru Confessions - * Cadet Kelly - * Double Teamed - * 'Twas the Night - * The Poof Point - * Jumping Ship - * Hounded - * The Luck of the Irish - * Motocrossed - * The Ultimate Christmas Present - * Phantom of the Megaplex - * Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire - * The Other Me - * Quints - * Ready to Run - * Stepsister from Planet Weird - * Miracle in Lane - * Rip Girls - * Alley Cats Strike - * The Color of Friendship - * Up, Up, and Away - * Horse Sense - * Don't Look Under the Bed - * Genius - * Smart House - * The Thirteen Year - * Can of Worms - * Halloweentown - * Brink! - * You Lucky Dog - * Under Wraps - * Aaron Stone - * Zeke and Luther - * I'm in the Band - * Pair of Kings - * Kickin' It - * Crash and Bernstein - * Mighty Med - * Kirby Buckets - * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything - * Lab Rats: Elite Force - * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - * Motorcity - * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - * Pickle and Peanut - * Future-Worm! - * Milo Murphy's Law - * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer - * Jake and the Never Land Pirates - * Doc McStuffins - * Sofia the First - * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - * Miles from Tomorrowland - * Goldie & Bear - * Puppy Dog Pals - * Vampirina - * Little Einsteins - * Handy Manny - * Henry Hugglemonster - * Higglytown Heroes - * Imagination Movers - * Johnny and the Sprites - * JoJo's Circus - * Jungle Junction - * Rolie Polie Olie - * Special Agent Oso - * Stanley - * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? - * Choo Choo Soul - * Tasty Time with ZeFronk - * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets - Lucasfilm, Ltd. * Star Wars - Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, Yoda, Emperor Palpatine, Lando Calrissian, Padmé Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn, Kylo Ren, Rey, Finn, BB-8, Poe Dameron, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Seasee Tiin, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, Even Piell, Agen Kolar, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Luminara Undull, Stass Allie, Barriss Offee, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Bail Organa, Commander Cody, Grand Moff Tarkin, Captain Phasma, General Hux, Wedge Antilles, Biggs Darklighter, Captain Rex, Admiral Ackbar, Nute Gunray, Poggle the Lesser, General Grievous, Battle Droids, Jar Jar Binks, Boss Nass, Captain Panaka, Captain Tarpals, Watto, Shmi Skywalker, Owen Lars, Jabba the Hutt, Bib Fortuna, Gamorrean Guards, Max Rebo, Boba Fett, Greedo, Aurra Sing, Jango Fett, Zam Wessel, Dengar, Bossk, 4-LOM, IG-88, Wicket, Paploo, Ewoks, Maz Kanata, Lor San Tekka, Unkar Plutt, Stormtroopers, Clone Troopers, Lobot, GNK Power Droid, Tusken Raiders, Jawas, Wampa, Dexter Jettster, FLO, Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus, K-2SO, Bistan, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, C1-10P, Captain Rex, AP-5, Alexsandr Kallus, Ahsoka Tano, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. The Inquisitors, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Hondo Ohnaka * Indiana Jones - Indiana Jones, Satipo, Jock, Barranca, Belloq, Brody, Marion Ravenwood, Sallah, Cairo Swordsman, Willie Scott, Short Round, Mola Ram, Professor Henry Jones Sr., Donovan, Elsa Schneider, Vogel, Grail Knight, Mac, Irina Spalko, Mutt Williams, Harold Oxley * Stranger Things - Bog King, Marianne, Sugar Plum Fairy, Griselda, The Fairy King, Sunny, Dawn, Roland, Stuff, Thang, Brutus, Pare, Fairy Cronies, Imp, Plum Elf, Angry Gus Marvel * The Avengers - Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Loki, Agent Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Erik Selvig, Nick Fury, Pepper Potts, J.A.R.V.I.S., Thanos, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Laura Burton, Helen Cho, Iron Monger, Yinsen, Happy Hogan, Betty Ross, Abomination, Samuel Sterns, Leonard Samson, Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Justin Hammer, Ivan Vanko, Jane Foster, Laufey, Volstagg, Heimdall, Frigga, Odin, Hogun, Fandral, Sif, Frost Giants, Chester Phillips, Red Skull, Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark, Malekith, Kurse, Eir, Brock Rumlow, Agent 13, Alexander Pierce, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Crossbone, Helmut Zemo * Spider-Man - * Guardians of the Galaxy - Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Ronan the Accuser, Nebula, The Collector * X-Men - The Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Professor X, Magneto, Beast, Quicksilver, Deadpool, Mystique * Fantastic Four - Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Touch, The Thing, Doctor Doom * Marvel Knights - Daredevil, Elektra, Kingpin, Bullseye, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Ben Urich, Jack Murdock, Wesley Owen Welch, Nikolas Natchios, Detective Nick Manolis, Karen Page, Black Bolt, Medusa, Kamak, Gorgon, Crystal, Louise, Maximus, Lockjaw, The Punisher, Howard Saint, Quentin Glass, Frank Castle, Sr., Livia Saint, Spacker Dave, Joan, Bumpo, Maria Castle, Will Castle, Agent Jimmy Weeks, John Saint, Black Panther, Erik Killmonger, Nakia, Okoye, Everett K. Ross, W'Kabi, Shuri, M'Baku, Ramonda, Zuri, Ulysses Klaue * Power Pack - Alex Power, Julie Power, Jack Power, Katie, Franklin Richards, Kofi Whitemane, Friday The Jim Henson Company * The Muppets - Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Pepe the Prawn King, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, Walter, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sam Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, Statler and Waldorf, Camilla the Chicken, Bobo the Bear, Clifford, 80's Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Lew Zealand, Link Hothrob, Marvin Snuggs, The Muppet Newsman, Pops, Robin the Frog, Sweetums, Uncle DeadlyAghan Hound, Angel Marie, Annie Sun, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bobby Benson, Bubba the Rat, Chip, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Foo-Foo, George the Janitor, Howard Tubman, Mahna Mahna and the Snowths, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Splurge, Thog, Timmy Monster, Freckles, Penguins, Chickens * Sesame Street - Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Grover, Two-Headed Monster, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Zoe, Baby Bear, Murray Monster, Herry Monster, Telly Monster, Grundgetta, Biff, Sully, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Guy Smiley, The Amazing Mumford, Sherlock Hemlock, Prairie Dawn, Barkley, Mr. Can You Guess, Hoots the Owl, Honkers, Gladys the Cow, Anything Muppets, AM Monsters * Fraggle Rock/The Doozers - Uncle Traveling Matt, Sprocket Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Large Marvin Fraggle, Marlon Fraggle, Fraggles, Aretha, Begoony, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brool the Minstrel, Inkspots, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Poison Cackler, Wander McMooch, Daisy Wheel, Flex, Spike, Mollybolt * Sam and Friends - Sam, Harry the Hipster, Yorick * The Land of Gorch - King Phoobis, Queen Peuta, Wisss, Scred, Vazch * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas - Emmet Otter, Alice Otter, Harrison Fox, Gretchen Fox, Wendell Porcupine, Doc Bullfrog, Melissa Rabbit, Stanley Weasel, Yancey Woodchuck, Harvey Beaver, Howard Snake, Charlie Muskrat, Fred Lizard, George Rabbit, "Pop-Eyed" Catfish, Wendell Porcupine and Will Possum, Hetty Muskrat, Mrs. Mink and Old Lady Possum * Little Muppet Monsters - Tug Monster, Molly Monster, Boo Monster * Dinosaurs - Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, Ethyl Philips, Roy Hess, B.P. Richfield, Monica Devertebrae, Spike, Ralph Needlenose, Gus, Sid, Mr. Pulman, Mindy, Howard Handupme * Dog City - Eliot Shag, Colleen Barker, Terri Springer, Artie Springer, Bruno, Bowser, Ms. Fluffé * CityKids - Angelica, Christian, John, Susan, Tito, Nikki, David, Frida, Mr. Lester, Dread, Bird, Frankie Frank, Captain, Libido, Lieutenant, Koozebanians, Dirt Sisters * The Secret Life of Toys - Rugby Tiger, Mew, Balthazar, Raisin, Hortense, Ditz * Jim Henson's Animal Show - Jake, Stinky, Armstrong, Ollie, Bunnie, Yves St. LaRoache, Tizzy, Rhonda, Dullard * Muppets Tonight - A. Ligator, Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Bill the Bubble Guy, Captain Pighead, Craniac, Clueless Morgan, Cue Card Monster, Dr. Pain, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Howard Tubman, Mr. Poodlepants, Muppets Tonight Writers, Polly Lobster, Snookie Blyer, Spamela Hamderson, Zippity Zap * Bear in the Big Blue House - Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow, Luna the Moon * Brats of the Lost Nebula - Zadam Triply, Duncan, Ryle, Lavana * Construction Site - Diggs, Bozer, Scooch, Carrie, Carl, Lug, Maxine * Farscape - John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Ka D'Argo, Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, Moya, Dominar Rygel XV, Chiana, Pilot, Stark, Bialar Crais, Scorpius * Sid the Scientist Kid - Sid, May, Gerald, Gabriela, Susie, Mort, Alice, Zeke * Pajanimals - Apollo, Squacky, Sweetpea Sue, Cowbella * Dinosaur Train - Buddy, Tiny, Shiny, Don, Mr. Conductor, Mrs. Pteranodon, Mr. Pteranodon * Me and My Monsters - Aunt Cly, Ron Emmerson, Annie Emmerson, Tim Emmerson, Sheriff Grover, Eldrige Slump, Buzz, Junior, Lawyer, Shopkeeper, Squonk, Zorp, Burble, Thrink * Turkey Hollow - Dot, Scratch, Hal, Ruby, Nev, Dev * Splash and Bubbles - Dot, Scratch, Hal, Ruby, Nev, Dev * Julie's Greenroom - Miss Julie, Gus, Greenies Touchstone Pictures * Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Eddie Valiant, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Judge Doom, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, Smart Ass, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, Dolores, Lt. Santino, Angelo, Bongo the Gorilla Disney Interactive Studios * Kingdom Hearts - Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Master Xenahort, Vanitas, Braig, Isa * Club Penguin - Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Cadence, Dot the Disguise Gal, Gary the Gadget Guy, Herbert P. Bear, Jeff the Refree, Jet Pack Guy, Klutzy, Franky, Petey K, G Billy, Stompin' Bob, Rookie, Rory, Sam the Sasquatch, Sensei, Penguins, Puffles, Cole Plante, Zendaya, Sabrina Carpenter, Violetta * Spectrobes - Rallen, Jeena, Aldous/Mr. X, Commander Grant, Professor Wright, Professor Kate * Disney Emoji Blitz/As Told by Emoji - Mickey Mouse Emoji, Minnie Emoji, Ariel Emoji, Flounder Emoji, Sebastian Emoji, Sulley Emoji, Mike Emoji, Randall Emoji, Bambi Emoji, Marie Emoji, Jiminy Cricket Emoji, Dumbo Emoji, Tinker Bell Emoji, Peter Pan Emoji, Genie Emoji, Alice Emoji, Cheshire Cat Emoji, Kermit the Frog Emoji, Fozzie Bear Emoji, Cinderella Emoji, Elsa Emoji, Anna Emoji, Olaf Emoji, WALL-E Emoji, EVE Emoji, Stitch Emoji, Nick Wilde Emoji, Judy Hopps Emoji, Nemo Emoji, Dory Emoji, Hank Emoji, Belle Emoji, Moana Emoji, Maui Emoji, Mulan Emoji, Rapunzel Emoji, Pascal Emoji, Lightning McQueen Emoji, Cruz Ramirez Emoji, Jackson Storm Emoji, Steamboat Willie Mickey Emoji, Oswald Emoji, Aurora Emoji, Prince Philip Emoji, Pocahontas Emoji, Baloo Emoji, Kaa Emoji, Jack Slellington Emoji, Sally Emoji, Miguel Emoji, Dante Emoji, Hiro Emoji, Baymax Emoji, Scrooge McDuck Emoji, Launchpad McQuack Emoji, Darkwing Duck Emoji, Hatchbox Ghost Emoji, Jack Sparrow Emoji, Barbossa Emoji, Rey Emoji, Finn Emoji, BB-8 Emoji, Mal Emoji, Dug Emoji, Yen Sid Emoji, Triton Emoji, Ursula Emoji, Maleficent Emoji, Jafar Emoji, Captain Hook Emoji, Scar Emoji, Kylo Ren Emoji * Where's My Water? - Swampy, Cranky, Allie, Karl, Plushy and Shovey, Rubber Duck * Guillty Party - Dorian Dickens, Olivia Dickens, Max Dickens, Phoebe Dickens, Kid Riddle, Mr. Valentine * Jelly Car - The Car * Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow - Maui Mallard, Shabuhm Shabuhm * Pure - ATV Driver * Ultimate Band - Singer, Rocker, Bassist, Drummer Disney Parks * Walt Disney World - Duffy the Disney Bear, ShellieMay, Orange Bird, Figment, Dreamfinder, Skippy, RX-24, Br'er Gator, Albert the Monkey, Push the Talking Trash Can, Henry Mystic, Hooter, Lenny the Cab, Aly San San, AC-38, Lagoona Gator, Singing Bullfrogs, Timekeeper, ICan, The Refrigerator Police, Waldo C. Graphics, 9-Eye, The U-Tensils * Haunted Mansion - Ghost Host, Madame Leota, Hatbox Ghost, Hitchhiking Ghosts, The Phantom Five, Constance Hatchaway, Raven, Captain Gore, Jim Evers, Sara Evers/Elizabeth Henshaw, Ramsley, Master Edward Gracey, Madame Leota, Megan Evers, Michael Evers, Ezra, Emma * It's a Small World - Indian Girl, Hawaiian Girl, French Girls, Japanese Girl, Dutch Girl, German Girl, Scottish Boy, Canadian Boy, Irish Boy, Mexican Boy, Eskimo, British Boy, American Cowboy, Italian Boy, African Boy, Russian Boy * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room - José, Showgirl Birds, Fritz, Pierre, Michael * Country Bear Jamboree - * Matterhorn Bobsleds - The Matterhorn Yeti * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror - Buzzy Crocker, Anna Peterson, Jill Perry, Chris Todd, Abigail Gregory, Claire Poulet, Gilbert London, Sally Shine, Dewey Todd, Emeline Partridge, Patricia Petterson, Josh Winslow, Dr. Daniels * Disney Cruise Line - Cruise Captain, Cruise Director, Sailors, Passengers A&E Networks * Bates Motel - Norman Bates, Norma Louise Bates, Dylan Massett, Emma Decody, Bradley Martin, Sheriff Alex Romero, Caleb Calhoun Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Television DC Comics * Justice League - Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Atom, Element Woman, Firestorm, Shazam, Lex Luthor, Captain Cold, Black Canary, The Ray, Vixen, Lobo, The Joker, Vandal Savage, Solomon Grundy, The Wizard, Per Degaton, Brainiac, Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro, Eclipso, Darkseid, Ra's Al Ghul, Doosmday * Teen Titans - Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Blackfire, Brother Blood, Control Freak, Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Plasmus, Terra, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, Trigon, Mother Mae-May, Mumbo * Young Justice - Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Blue Beetle, Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Tempest, * Arrowverse - Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, Quentin Lance, Fecility Smoak, Malcolm Meryl, White Canary, Lyla Michaels, Deadshot, Nyssa Al Ghul, Damien Darhk, Doctor Light, Clock King, Royal Flush Gang, Reverse-Flash, Heat Wave, Hawkman, Black Flash, Steel, Mike Matthews * DC Super Hero Girls - Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Bumblebee, Harley Quinn, Katana, Poison Ivy, The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Killer Frost, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Catwoman, Lady Shiva, Thunder, Lightning, Lena Luthor * Krypto the Superdog - Krypto, Streaky, Ace the Bat-Hound, The Dog Star Patrol, Stretch-O-Mutt * Super Friends - Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, El Dorado, Firestorm, Rima the Jungle Girl, Samurai, Wonder Dog, Zan and Jayna, Gleek, Bizarro, Black Cartoon Network * Adventure Time - Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Ice King, Magic Man, Earl of Lemongrab, Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Butler, Gunter, Tree Trunks, N.E.P.T.R. * The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson * Steven Universe - Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Lion * Clarence - Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mary Wendle, Charles "Chad" Caswell lll, Belson Noles, Chelsea Keezheekoni, Breehn, Ms. Melaine Baker, Percy, Nathan, Dustin Conway, Mel Sumouski, EJ and Sue Randell, Jim Reese, Branda Shoop, Regis Gilben, Joshua "Josh" Maverick * We Bare Bears - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, The Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum. Ms. Keane, Talking Dog, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, The Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum. Ms. Keane, Talking Dog, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks * Mighty Magiswords - Proyhas Warrior, Vambre Warrior * Ben 10 - * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - K.O., Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar, Carol, Dendy, A Real Magic Skeleton, Brandon, Mr. Logic, Ms. Mummy, Beardo, Red Action, Drupe, Gregg, Rippy Roo, Laser Blast, Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, Colewort, Potato, Chameleon Jr., Gladys, Gertie, Ginger, Joe Cuppa, Crinkly Wrinkly, Dynamite Watkins, Pird * The Moxy Show - Moxy, Flea * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mom, Dad, Mandark Astronomonov * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Momma Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl Chryniszzswics, Pops, Master Hamma, Donny Osmond, Jungle Boy * Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, Flem, Earl, Boneless Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon * Ed, Edd n' Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz * Mike, Lu & Og - Mike, Lu, Og, Wendell, Alfred, Margery, Old Queeks, Lancelot, The Cuzzlewits * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Muriel, Eustace, Computer, Dr. Vindaloo, Ma Bagge, Horst Bagge, Mr. Frith, General and the Lieutenant, Nowhere Newsman, Charlie the Mouse, Shirley the Medium, The Chicken from Outer Space, Katz, Le Quack, Di Lung, The Snowman * Sheep in the Big City - Sheep, General Specfic, Farmer Joe, Ben Plotz, Private Public, The Angry Scientist * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel, Sheila Stansworth, XJ5, J.T. Laser, Lance Nine Trillion, Sistyer Thornley * Samurai Jack - Samurai Jack, The Scotsman, Aku * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Electro Jones, Timothy "Socks" Morton, Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle, Mitchell "Mitch" Freeman Davis, Dad Unit, Mom Unit * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Evil Con Carne - Billy, Mandy, Grim Reaper, Irwin, Hector Con Carne, Major Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr, Boskov, Stomach, Cod Commando, Destructicus Con Carne, Estroy * Megas XLR - Coop, Kiva Andru, Jamie * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Junpier Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Jasmine Lee, Dennis Lee, Jody Irwin, Ophelia Ramirez, Roger Radcliffe * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Raj, Clam, Slinkman, Edward T. Platypus, Samson Clogmeyer, Chip and Skip * Sunday Pants - * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Guadalupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Principal Poncherello Pegone Pixiefrog, Mrs. Geraldine Sharon Warthog, Nurse Gazelle, Bull Sharkowski, Henry Armadillo, Coach Tiffany Gills, Miss Chameleon, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, Mr. Mandrill, Dickie Sugarjumper, Endugu Elephant, Kerry Anderson * Squirrel Boy - Andy Johnson, Rodney * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridge, Lil' D, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos, Tamika Jones, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Philly Phil, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Principal Luna * Chowder - Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Gazpacho, Panini, Ms. Endive * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Flapjack, Captain Knuckles, Bubble * The Secret Sundays - Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, V.V. Argost * Generator Rex - Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Rebecca Holiday, Noah Nixon, White Knight, Van Kleiss * Regular Show - Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hive Five Ghost, Eileen * Sym-Biotic Titan Lance, Ilana, Octus, General Modula- * Robotomy - Thrasher, Blastus, Weenus, Dreadnot, Tacklebot * Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Tiny Miracle, Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Charlie Burgers, Frankenstein, Xarna, Evil Wizard, Aunt Grandma * Mixels - Flain, Krader, Teslo, Flurr, Jawg, Kraw, Glomp, Scorpi, Magnifo, Niksput, Globert, Gox, Spugg, Kramm, Snax, Kuffs, Camillot, Jamzy, Splasho, Sharx, Surgeo, Gobbol, Mysto, Screeno, Nixels, Major Nixel, King Nixel * Over the Garden Wall - Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, The Woodsman, The Frog, The Beast, Adelaide, Jason Funderberker, Lorna, Auntie Whispers, Fred, Quincy Endicott, Miss Langtree * Long Live the Loyals - King Rufus, Queen Eleonor, Rosalind, Peter, Alex, Allistair, Frederick * The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp, Lucien Cramp, Dorothy Cramp, Horace Cramp, Tony Parsons, Wendy Winkle, Mari Phelps * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola Mbola, Robotgirl, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine * Hero: 108 - Chick P, Chickie Chan, K.O. Joe * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Master Wu, Nya, Lloyd Garmadon, Master Garmadon, Misako, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L., Dr. Cyrus Borg, Ronin, Falcon, Echo Zane, Tai-D, Echo Zane, Dr. Julien, Pythor P. Chumsworth, General Cryptor, Master Chen, Clouse, Morro, Nadakhan * LEGO Nexo Knights - Clay Moorington, Aaron Fox, Lance Richmond, Macy Halbert, Axl, Robin Underwood, Ava Prentis, Merlock 2.0, Hamletta, King Halbert, Queen Halbert, Queen Halbert, Chef Eclair, Jestro, Lava Monster Army * Tom and Jerry/Droopy - Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Rick and Ginger, Butch, Little Quacker, Tuffy, Droopy, Dripple, McWolf, Red * Baby Looney Tunes - Floyd Minton * 6teen - Jude Lizowski, Caitilin Cooke, Jonesy Garcia, Nikki Wong, Jen Masterson, Wyatt Williams * Almost Naked Animals - Howie, Octo, Bunny, Duck, Piggy, Narhwal, Sloth, Poodle * Grojband - Corey Jaron Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira, Carrie Beff, Larry Nepp, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami, Trina Riffin, Mina Beff, Nick Mallory, Kate Persky, Allie Day, Mayor Mellow * Legends of Chima - Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Cragger, Bladvic, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Rinona, Bezar, Scorm, Braptor, Spinlyn, Sir Fangar, Mungus, Vardy, Icebite, Fluminox, Tormak, Skinnet, Furtivo, Dom de la Whoosh, Lundor, Legend Beasts, Ploval, Reegull * My Knight and Me - Jimmy of Orange, Cat the Princess, Henri of Orange * Pecola - Pecola, Little Chu, Dr. Chu, Coco, Mr. Saruyama, Rory, Mr. Puggalski, Dr. Hornbender, Robbie, Mayor Papazoni, Steam, Aunty Yorkshire, Mr. and Mrs. Bernard, Jabatt and Bashatt, Officer Kumada, Mr. Lonely, Gazelle, Hillary, Miss Lucky, Gola Gola, Rudy, Cori, Bongo, Pecolius, Robo-Pecola, Al Agator, Rock the Brock * Pet Alien - Tommy Caddle, Dinko, Gumpers, Swanky, Flip, Scruffy, Gabby, Granville DeVile, Clinton Fillmore Jefferson XIII, Melba Manners, Cap'n Spangley * MGM Cartoons - Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Barney Bear, The Captain, Mama, John Silver, Flip the Frog, Count Screwloose, Willie Whooper * Skunk Fu! - Skunk, Panda, Rabbit, Fox, Dr. Turtle, Ox and Bird, Tiger, Pig, Killer Bees, Ms. Duck, Crane, Mantis, Snake, Frog, Mr. Fish, Blinky the Firefly, Dragon, Baboon, Ninja Monkeys * Stoked - Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Broseph, Lo, Johnny, Andrew "Bummer" Baumer, Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount, George Ridgemount, Grommet, Ripper, "No Pants" Lance, Kelly, Rosie, Wipeout, Mrs. Ridgemount, The Kahuna, Mark and Todd Marvin, Sonny and Buster * Out of Jimmy's Head - Jimmy Roberts, Robin Wheeler, Ken Roberts, Craig Wheeler, Yancy Roberts, Sonny Appleday, Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Tux, Crocco * BrainRush - Larmone Morris * Bobb'e Says - Bobb'e J. Thompson * Destroy Build Destroy - Andrew W.K. * The Othersiders - Jackie, KC, Riley, Sam, Zack * Dude, Whar Could Happen - C.J. Manigo, Jackson Rogow, Ali Sepasyar * Tower Prep - Ian Archer, Gabe Forrest, CJ Ward, Suki Sato * Level Up - Wyatt Black, Lyle Hugginson, Dante Ontero, Augie Prietto, Max Ross, Joaquin Prietto, Maldark, Hideo Nojima * Incredible Crew - Shauna Case, Shameik Moore, Tristan Pasterick, Chanelle Peloso, Jeremy Shada, Brandon Hoo-Hoo * What a Cartoon!/Cartoon Cartoons - Yuckie Duck, Sledgehammer O'Possum, Shake, Flick, Captain Buzz Cheeply, O. Ratz, Pfish and Chip, The Fat Cats, Yoink, Sergeant Farflung, Mina, Vlad the Count, Mr. Woim, Podunk Possum, Podunk's Chickens, Major Portions, Pizza Boy, Bloo and his Crew, Tumbleweed Tex, The Ignoramooses, Swamp and Tad, Kenny, King Crab, Trevor Braithwaite, Lydia Lucas, Prickles the Cactus, Uncle Gus, Ashley, Joe and Otto, Captain Sturdy, Yee Hah, Doo Dah, Major Flake, Sparkles, Dan Bear, Micah Monkey, Swaroop, Ferret, Parrot, Kitty Bobo, Paul Dog, Monkey Carl, Commander Cork, Jeffrey Cat, Colin, Maktar, Parker New Line Cinema * The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit - Frodo Baggins, Aragorn, Merry Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Pippin Took, Bilbo Baggins, Mrs. Bracegirdle, Barliman Butterbur, Rosie Cotton, Gaffer Gamgee, Elanor Gamgee, Bree Gate-Keeper, Farmer Maggot, Old Noakes, Everard Proudfoot, Mrs. Proudfoot, Otho Sackville, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Ted Sandyman, Arwen, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Haldir, Rúmil, Damrod, Denethor, Éomer, Éothain, Éowyn, Faramir, Freda, Gamling, Grimbold. Háma, Haleth, Irolas, King of the Dead, Madril, Morwen, King Théoden, Théodred, Treebeard, Gollum, Gorbag, Gothmog, Gríma Wormtongur, Grishnákh , Lurtz, Mauhúr, Sauron, Saruman, Shagrat, Sharku, Snaga, Uglúk, Witch-king of Angmar, Thorin II Oakenshield, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Dwalin, Fíli, Glóin, Kíli, Nori, Óin, Ori, Radagast the Brown, Thranduil, Tauriel, Bard, Bain, Braga, Master of Lake-Town, Sigrid, Tilda, Galion, Smaug, Azog the Defiler, Bolg, Fimbul, Orcs, Grinnah, Narzug, Yazneg, Gerontius "The Old" Took * Rush Hour - Chief Inspector Lee, Detective James Carter, Ambassador Solon Han, Soo Yung Han, Thomas Griffin, Detective Tania Johnso, Sang, Warren Russ, Dan Whitney, Ricky Tan, Isabella Molina, Hu Li, Steven Reign, Kenji, Genegieve, George, Jasmine, Varden Reynard, Captain William Diel, Sergeant Didi Diaz, Captain Lindsay Cole, Gerald, Kim Lee, Donovan * Austin Powers - Austin Powers, Dr. Evil, Basil Exposition, Number 2, Frau Farbissina, Scott Evil, Vanessa Kensington, Mini-Me, Fat Bastard, Mrs. Kensington, Felicity Shagwell, Foxxy Cleopatra, Nigel Powers, Goldmember * Wedding Crushers - John Beckwith, Jeremy Grey, William Cleary, Claire Cleary, Gloria Cleary, Kathleen "Kitty Kat" Cleary, "Grandma" Mary Cleary, Todd Cleary, Sack Lodge, Father O'Neil, Randolph, Christina Cleary, Chazz Reinhold, Vivian, Mrs. Reinhold * Elf - Buddy Hobbs, Walter Hobbs, Jovie, Emily Hobbs, Michael Hobbs, Santa Claus, Papa Elf, Deb, Mr. Greenway, Morris, Eugene Dupree, Leon the Snowman * Dumb and Dumber - Harry Dune, Lloyd Christmas, Mary Swanson, J.P. Shay, Joe "Mental" Mentalino, Nicholas Andre, Beth Jordan, Sea Bass, Billy in 4C, Jessica Matthews, Principal Collins, Eugene Levy, Mrs. Dunne, Ray the Janitor, Fraida Felcher, Adele Pinchelow, Dr. Pinchelow, Penny Pinchelow, Travis and Captain Lippencott * The Mask - Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask, Tina Carlyle, Dorian Tyrell, Charlie Schumaker, Lt. Mitch Kellaway, Detective Doyle, Peggy Brandt, Niko, Mr. Dickey, Mrs. Peenman, Irv Ripley, Burt Ripley, Freeze, Sweet Eddy, Orlando, Mayor Mitchell Tilton, Maggie, Dr. Arthur Neuman, The Coco Bongo Band, Milo * Hairspray - Tracy Edna Turnblad, Edna Turnblad, Velma Von Tussle, Wilbur Turnblad, Penny Lou Pingleton, Maybelle Stubbs, Corny Collins, Amber Von Tussle, Link Larkin, Seaweed J. Stubbs, Prudence "Prudy" Pingleton * Critters - Helen Brown, Harv, Megan Morgan, Ug/Johnny Steele, Lee, Jay Brown, Brad Brown, April Brown, Charlie McFadden, Steve Elliot, Jeff Barnes, Sally, Warden Zanti, Ed, Jake, Samuel * House Party - Kid, Pop, Play, Bilal, Stab, Pee-Wee, Zilla, Sidney, Sharane, Groove, Chill, Otis, LaDonna * Final Destination - Alex Browning, Barbara Browning, Billy Hitchcock, Blake Deyer, Carter Horton, Christa Marsh, Clear Ravens, George Waggner, Ken Browning, Larry Burnau, Agent Schreck, Terry Chaney, Tod Waggner, Valerie Newton, Agent Weine, William Bludworth * Harold & Kumar - Harold Lee, Kumar Patel, Neil Patrick Harris, Rosenberg and Goldstein * The Conjuring - Lorraine Warren, Ed Warren The CW * Supernatural - * The Originals - * The 100 - * Riverdale - * Jane the Virgin - * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - * Valor - * Dystany - * 7th Heaven - * 90210 - * Beauty & the Beast - * Containment - * Cult - * Easy Money - * Emily Owens, M.D. - * Frequency - * Gilmore Girls - * Gossip Girl - * Hart of Dixie - * Hellcats - * Hidden Palms - * Hooten & the Lady - * Life Is Wild - * Life Unexpected - * Melrose Place - * Nikita - * One Tree Hill - * Privileged - * Reaper - * Reign - * Ringer - * Runaway - * Star-Crossed - * The Beautiful Life: TBL - * The Carrie Diaries - * The L.A. Complex - * The Messengers - * The Secret Circle - * The Tomorrow People - * The Vampire Diaries - * Valentine - * Veronica Mars - * 18 to Life - * Aliens in America - * All of Us - * Backpackers - * Everybody Hates Chris - * Girlfriends - * No Tomorrow - * Reba - * Seed - * Significant Mother - * The Game - Hanna-Barbera * The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Baby Puss, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Hoppy, Mr. Slate, Arnold, Joe Rockhead, Pearl Slaghoople, The Great Gazoo * Yogi Bear - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith * Top Cat - Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Officer Dibble * Wacky Races - Dick Dastardly, Muttley, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesome Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Penelope Pitstop, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Peter Perfect, Rufus Roughcut * The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie, Astro, Orbitty, Cosmo Spacesly, Spencer Cogswell, Henry Orbit * Jonny Quest -Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton C. Quest, Roger T. "Race" Bannon, Hadji, Bandit, Jade * Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo * Hanna-Barbera Original Characters - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Wally Gator, Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper, Babbler, Yakky Doodle, Touché Turtle, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Breezly, Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Precious Pupp, Granny Sweet, The Hillbilly Bears, Winsome Witch, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Ruff, Reddy * Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles - Buzz Conroy, Professor Conroy, Frankenstein Jr., Multi-Man, Fluid Man, Big D * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio - Harvey Birdman, Falcon 7, Birdboy, General Stone, Number One, X the Eliminator, Mentok the Mind-Taker, Vulturo, Vapor Man, Gravity Girl, Chief * Space Ghost - Space Ghost, Jan, Jace, Blip, Zorak, Brak, Sisto, Creature King, Black Widow, Lokar, Moltar, Metallus, Dino Boy, Ugh, Bronty * The Banana Splits - Freegle, Bingo, Drooper, Snorky * Josie and the Pussycats - Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexander Cabot III, Alexandra Cabot, Sebastian, Bleep * The Funky Phantom - Skip Gilroy, April Stewart, Augie Anderson, Elmo the Dog, Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore, Boo the Cat * Speed Buggy -Speed Buggy, Mark, Debbie, Tinker * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids - Butch Cassidy, Marilee, Stephanie, Wally, Elvis * Hong Kong Phooey -Hong Kong Phooey, Spot * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder - Dynomutt, The Blue Falcon, The Mayor, F.O.C.U.S. One, Mudmouth, Worm * Jabberjaw - Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles, Clamhead * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman, Dee Dee Skyes, Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare, Cavey Jr. * CB Bears - Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Charlie, Blast-Off Buzzard, Crazylegs, King, Big H, Clyde, Sheena, Skids, Yukayuka, Zelda, Sheriff of Saddlesore, Stick, Big Duke, Blubber, Shake, Rattle and Roll, Sidney Merciless, Undercover Elephant, Loudmouse * The Skatebirds - Knock-Knock, Satchel, Scooter, Scat Cat, Agent 000, Willie Wheeler, Dooley Lawrence, Chuck Kelly, Sue Corwin, Sandy Corwin, P.O.P.S., Dr. Strange, Krieg, Sly, Crunch * Space Stars - Kid Comet, Moleculad, Elektra, Plutem, Glax, Uglor, Space Ace, Cosmo, Dipper * The Kwicky Koala Show - Kwicky Koala, Wilford Wolf, George, Joey, Crazy Claws, Rawhide Clyde, Bristletooth, Ranger Rangerfield, Dirty Dawg, Ratso, Officer Bullhorn * Shirt Tales -Tyg Tiger, Pammy Panda, Digger Mole, Rick Raccoon, Bogey Orangutan, Kip Kangaroo, Mr. Dinkel * Rubik, the Amazing Cube - Rubik, Reynaldo, Marla, Lisa, Carlos * Snorks - Allstar Seaworthy, Cassey Kelp, Junior, Tooter Shelby, Daffney Gillfin, Dimitris "Dimmy" Finster, Corky, Occy * The Berenstain Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear * Wildfire - Sara, Wildfire, Lady Diabolyn, John Cavanaugh, Alvinar, Dorin, Brutus, Ellen, Dweedle * Sky Commanders - Kreeg, "Brooks" Baxter, Raider Rath, General Lucas Plague, Mordax, Jim Stryker, R.J, Scott, Kodiak, Mike Summit, "Spider" Reilly, Red McCullough, Dr. Erica Slade * Fantastic Max - Max Young, FX, A.B. Sitter, Zoe Young, Mr. and Mrs. Young, King Klutzes, Rooty the Parrot, Bronx, Goldie, Dumping Jack Trash, XS, Amanda, Ben Letterman, Fatso, Magellan the Cloud Keeper, Pumpernickel, Black-Hole Bart, Mr. Tartar, Sticky Wicket * Dink, the Little Dinosaur - Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyer, Flapper, Crusty * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda - Don Coyote, Sancho Panda * Wake, Rattle and Roll - Sam Baxter, D.E.C.K.S., Dr. Lester T. Quirk, Frankemutt, Elsa, Catula, Mumfrey, Dr. Veenie, Angel, Igor Jr. * The Pirates of Dark Waters - Ren, Niddler, Tula, Ioz, Zoolie, Teron, Bloth, Mantus, Konk, The Lugg Brothers, The Dark Dweller, Morph, Joat * Fish Police - Inspector Gil, Biscotti Calamari, Sharkster, Mussels Marinara, Chief Abalone, Mayor Cod, Detective Catfish, Crabby, Pearl, Angel Jones, Goldie, Tadpole, Connie Koi * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Captain Planet, Gaia, Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, Ma-Ti, Commander Clash, Hoggish Greedly, Verminous Skumm, Duke Nukem, Dr. Blight, Looten Plunder, Sly Sludge, Zarm, Capitan Pollution * SWAT Kats: The Rsdical Squadron - T-Bone, Razor, Mayor Manx, Calico "Callie" Briggs, The Enforcers, Ann Gora, Jonny K., Al, Dr. Abby Sinian, Professor Hackle, Dr. Viper, Mac and Molly Mange, The Pastmaster, Hard Drive, Morbulus, Katscratch, Rex Shard, The Ci-Kat-A, Dr. Harley Street, Madkat, Red Lynx, Mutilor, Lt. Traag, Turmoil, Zed * 2 Stupid Dogs - Little Dog, Big Dog, Mr. Hollywood, Kenny Folwer, Cubby, Buffy Ziegenhagen, Red Midway Arcade * Defender - Spaceship, 8-Bit Astronut, Manti Lander * Gauntlet - Thor, Merlin, Thyra, Questor, Ghost, Grunt, Demon, Sorcerer, The Thief * Joust - Knight and Ostrich * Killer Instinct - Black Orchid, Chief Thunder, Cinder, Eyedol, Fulgore, Glacius, Jago, Riptor, Sabrewulf, Spinal, T.J. Combo, Gargos, Kim Wu, Maya, Tusk, Aganos, Arbiter, ARIA, Eagle, General RAAM, Hisako, Kan-Ra, Kilgore, Mira, Omen, Rash, Sadira, Shadow Jago * Rampage - George, Lizzie, Ralph * Robotron 2084 - Robotron Hero, Electrode, Grunt, Hulk, the Last Family * Root Beer Tapper - Tapper, Cowboy Customers * Satan's Hollow - Satan, Gargoyles * Spy Hunter - Spy Hunter CNN * CNN News Anchors and Reporters - MGM United Artists Orion Pictures Eon Productions Universal Pictures Universal Television Telemundo * El Señor de los Cielos - * Señora Acero - * Sin Senos si Hay Pasión - * Corazón Valiente - * Mariposa de Barrio - * Por Siempre - * Decisiones - * Noticiero Telemundo Anchors and Reporters - DreamWorks * Antz - * The Prince of Egypt - * The Road to El Dorado - * Chicken Run - * Shrek - * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - * Shark Tale - * Madagascar - * Over the Hedge - * Flushed Away - * Bee Movie - * Kung Fu Panda - * Monsters vs. Aliens - * How to Train Your Dragon - * Megamind - * Rise of the Guardians - * The Croods - * Turbo - * Home - * Trolls - * The Boss Baby - * Captain Underpants - * Joseph: King of Dreams - * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - * Toonsylvania - * Invasion America - * Alienators: Evolution Continues - * Father of the Pride - * VeggieTales - * Dinotrux - * Trollhunters - * Mr. Magoo - * Gerald McBoing-Boing - * Magnus, Robot Fighter - * Doctor Solar - * Turok - * 3-2-1 Penguins! - * Noddy - * Felix the Cat - NBC Sports Group * NBC Sports Personalities - Viacom Paramount Pictures Famous Stadios * Out of the Inkwell - * Betty Boop - * Popeye the Sailor - * Mr. Bug Goes to Town - Fleischer Studios * Little Lulu - * Casper the Friendly Ghost - * Herman and Katnip - * Baby Huey - * Buzzy the Crow - Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants - * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - * Bunsen is a Beast - * Welcome to the Wayne - * Rugrats/All Grown Up! - * Rocko's Modern Life - * Aaaahh!!! Real Monsters - * Hey Arnold! - * KaBlam! - * The Angry Beavers - * CatDog - * The Wild Thornberrys - * Rocket Power - * As Told by Ginger - * The Fairly OddParents - * Invader Zim - * ChalkZone - * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Planet Sheen - * My Life as a Teenage Robot - * Danny Phantom - * Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra - * Catscratch - * The X's - * Mr. Meaty - * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - * Tak and the Power of Juju - * Barnyard/Back at the Barnyard - * The Mighty B! - * Fanboy and Chum-Chum - * T.U.F.F. Puppy - * Robot and Monster - * Sanjay and Craig - * Breadwinners - * Harvey Beaks - * Pig Goat Banana Cricket - * The Thundermans - * Henry Danger - * The Loud House - * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn - * Game Shakers - * School of Rock - * Hunter Street - * I Am Frankie - * The Adventures of Pete and Pete - * Hey Dude - * Clarissa Explains It All - * The Secret World of Alex Mack - * My Brother and Me - * Space Cases - * Kenal & Kal - * Cousin Skeeter - * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd - * The Brother Garcia - * Noah Knows Best - * Taina - * Romeo! - * Drake & Josh - * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide - * Unfabulous - * Zoey 101 - * Just for Kicks - * Just Jordan - * iCarly - * True Jackson, VP - * Big Time Rush - * Victorious - * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures - * How to Rock - * Marvin Marvin - * Wendel & Vinnie - * The Haunted Hathaways - * Every Witch Way - * Max & Shred - * 100 Things to Do Before High School - * Bella and the Bulldogs - * Make It Pop - * WITS Academy - * Talia in the Kingdom - * The Other Kingdom - * Legendary Dudas - * Are You Afraid of the Dark? - * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo - * The Journey of the Allen Strange - * Animorphs - * Caitlin's Way - * House of Anubis - * Deadtime Stories - * The Troop - * Supah Ninjas - * Max & Ruby - * Team Umizoomi - * Bubble Guppies - * PAW Patrol - * Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!/Dora and Friends: Into the City - * Blaze and the Monster Machines - * Mutt & Stuff - * Shimmer and Shine - * Rusty Rivets - * Nelia the Princess Knight - * Sunny Day - * Eureeka's Castle - * Allegra's Window - * Gullah Gullah Island - * Little Bear - * Blue's Clues - * Little Bill - * Oswald - * LazyTown - * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends - * The Backyardigans - * Jack's Big Music Show - * Wonder Pets! - * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - * Fifi and the Flowertots - * Yo Gabba Gabba! - * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - * Olivia - * The Fresh Beat Band/Fresh Beat Band of Spies - * Peter Rabbit - * Wallykazam! - * Little Charmers - * Nick Jr. Pyppies - * AwesomenessTV - * Legends of the Hidden Temple - CBS * The Amazing Race - * The 4400 - * NUMB3RS - * Medium - * Ghost Whisperer - * Rules of Engagement - * Gary Unmarried - * Worst Week - * The Good Wife - * Accidentally on Purpose - * Melrose Place - * Three Rivers - * Hawaii Five-0 - * True Blood - * A Gifted Man - * How to Be a Gentleman - * Elementary - * Made in Jersey - * Under the Dome - * We Are Men - * The Millars - * Extant - * Intelligence - * Bad Teacher - * Reckless - * Madam Secretary - * Scorpion - * The 100 - * Battle Creek - * Zoo - * Limitless - * Code Black - * Angel from Hell - * BrainDead - * American Gothic - * Bull - * MacGyver - * Superior Donuts - * Salvation - * Seal Team - * Terrytoons - * My Three Sons - * The Love Experts - * You Don't Say! - * The MacKenzies of Paradise Cove - * East of Eden - * Nurse - * Amanda's - * Ace Crawford, Private Eye - * The Master - * Easy Street - * Split Second - * What a Country! - * Matlock - * Jake and the Fatman - * Father Dowling Mysteries - * Snoops - * Super Force - * Lightning Force - * The Montel Williams Show - * Flying Bind - * Key West - * Diagonosis: Murder - * Deadly Games - * Townies - * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - * The Beat - * Ed - * Haunted - * The 4400 - * Dexter - * Our Miss Brooks - * You Are There - * The Lineup - * Navy Log - * Gunsmoke - * The Adventures of Champion - * The Honeymooners - * Trackdown - * Have Gun-Will Travel - * Perry Mason - * Hotel de Paree - * Rawhide - * The Twilight Zone - * Angel - * Gunslinger - * Way Out - * Oh! Those Bells - * The Beverly Hillbillies - * The Great Adventure - * Petti Junction - * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. - * Run, Buddy, Run - * Family Affair - * Coronet Blue - * Dundee and the Culhane - * Cimarron Ship - * The Good Guys - * Storefrobt Lawyers - * Dirty Sally - * Benjamin Franklin - * Khan! - * Spencer's Pilots - * Foley Square - * If Tomorrow Comes - * Blue Skies - * Wolf - * Rescue 911 - * City - * Bagdad Cafe - * Top Cops - * Riders in the Sky - * Intruders - * The Boys - * Dave's World - * Walker, Texas Ranger - * Touched by an Angel - * Central Park West - * Can't Hurry Love - * Caroline in the City - * Promised Land - * Brooklyn South - * To Have & to Hold - * Kids Say the Darndest Things - * The King of Queens - * Now & Again - * Ladies Man - * Cities of Angel - * Bette - * Welcome to New York - * CSI - * The Education of Max Bickford - * The Agency - * Haunted - * Hack - * Still Landing - * Without a Trace - * Queens Supreme - * Star Search - * Joan of Arcadia - * Cold Case - * Annie Oakley - * The Milton the Monster Show - * CBS News Anchors and Reporters - Harmonix * Rock Band * Dance Centeral Republic Pictures Activision * Pitfall! - * Quake - * Interstate '76 - * Battlezone - * Vigilante 8 - * Tenchu: Stealth Assasins - * Tony Hawk's - * Call of Duty - * Guitar Hero - * Crash Bandicoot - * Spyro the Dragon/Skylanders - * Prototype - * Blur - PBS Kids * Thomas and Friends - * Arthur/Postcards from Buster - * Cyberchase - * SciGirls - * Zoboomafoo/Wild Kratts - * Daniel Tiger's Neughborhood - * Peg + Cat - * Odd Squad - * Nature Cat - * Ready Jet Go! - * Barney & Friends - * Lamb Chop's Play Along - * Ghostwriter - * Kino's Storytime - * Theodore Tugboat - * Bill Nye the Science Guy - * Katie and Orbie - * The Magic School Bus - * The Puzzle Place - * Wimzie's House - * Adventures with the Books of Virtues - * Caillou - * Jay Jay the Jet Plane - * Between the Lions - * Elliot Moose - * Marvin the Tap-Dancing - * George Shrinks - * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat - * Angelina Ballerina - * Boohbah - * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Franny's Feet * Peep and the Big Wide World * Maya and Miguel - * It's a Big Big World - * Danger World - * The Zula Patrol - * Wunderkind Little Amadeus - * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman - * SeeMore's Playhouse - * WordGirl - * WordWorld - * Super Why! - * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies - * Animalia - * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures - 20th Century Fox Fox Searchlight Pictures National Geographic * Abandoned * Access 360° World Heritage * Air Crash Investigation * Alaska State Troopers * American Genius * American Gypsies * Ancient Secrets * Are You Tougher Than a Boy Scout? * Beast Hunter * Big Picture with Kai Penn * Border Wars * Brain Games * Breakout * Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey * Crowd Control * Diggers * Dogs with Jobs * Doomsday Castle * Doomsday Preppers * Drugs, Inc. * Duck Quacks Don't Echo * Eat: The Story of Food * Explorer * Family Guns * Genius * Going Ape * Highway Thru Hell * Inside Combat Rescue * Kentucky Justice * The Legend of Mick Dodge * Life Below Zero * Life Hacker * Live Free or Die * Locked Up Abroad * Mars * Megastructures * Polygamy, USA * Remote Survival * Richard Hammond's Engineering Connections * Rocket City Rednecks * Scam City * Science of Stupid * Seconds From Disaster * Southern Justice * The Story of God with Morgan Freeman * Ultimate Airport Dubai * Ultimate Factories * Ultimate Survival Alaska * Wicked Tuna * Yukon River Run FX * The Americans * Taboo * Legion * Snowfall * The Shield * Nip/Tuck * Rescue Me * Over There * Thief * Dirt * The Riches * Damages * Sons of Anarchy * Justified * Lights Out * The Bridge * Tyrant * The Strain * The Bastard Executioner * Louie * Baskets * Atlanta * Better Things * Son of the Beach * Lucky * Starved * Testees * Anger Management * Saint George * Married * Partners * The Comedians * It's Always Sunny * Archer * The League * Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell * Wilfred * Legit * You're the Worst Fox Sports Network * Fox Sports Personalities Fox Interactive * Croc: Legend of the Gobbos * Icebreaker * Motorhead * N2O: Nitrous Oxide * The Operative: No One Lives Forever Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures * Where the Boys Are '84 - * The Natural - * The Last Writer - * Flashpoint - * Places in the Heart - * Songwriter - * Blame It on the Night - * Lovelines - * Silent Night, Deadly Night - * Birdy - * Runaway - * Heaven Help Us - * The Last Dragon - * Alamo Bay - * Private Resort - * Little Treasure - * The Legend of Billie Jean - * Real Genius - * Volunteers - * Sweet Dreams - * My Mad Adam - * Head Office - * Iron Eagle - * The Hitcher - * Odd Jobs - * Rad - * Band of the Hand - * 8 Million Ways to Die - * Short Circuit - * Labyrinth - * About Last Night - * Nothing in Common - * Night of the Creeps - * Touch and Go - * Peggy Sue Got Married - * Let's Get Harry - * The Boss' Wife - * Every Time We Say Goodbye - * No Mercy - * Light of Day - * Angel Heart - * Blind Date - * Extreme Prejudice - * Forever, Lulu - * Gardens of Stone - * Amazing Grace and Chunk - * The Squeeze - * Nadine - * The Monster Squad - * The Principal - * Like Father Like Son - * Man on Fire - * Suspect - * Gaby: A True Story - * The Running Man - * Ironweed - * For Keeps - * Switching Channels - * The Seventh Sign - * Sunset - * Red Heat - * The Blob - * Sweet Hearts Dance - * The Kiss - * The Bear - * Bat*21 - * High Spirits - * DeepStar Six - * Who's Harry Crumb? - * Tap*Chances Are - * Slaves of New York - * Loverboy - * See No Evil, Hear No Evil - * Lock Up - * Johnny Handsome - * Look Who's Talking - * Steel Magnolias - * Family Business - * Glory - * Music Box - * Loose Cannons - * Mountains of the Moon - * Blind Fury - * Side Out - * I Love You to Death - * Q&A - * Total Recall - * The Freshman - * Air America - * Narrow Margin - * Avalon - * Jacob's Ladder - * Look Who's Talking - * L.A. Story - * The Doors - * Toy Soldiers - * Hudson Hawk - * Another You - * Bingo - * The Fisher King - * Hook - * Bugsy - * Basic Instinct - * Thunderheart - * City of Joy - * Universal Soldiers - * Wind - * Husbands and Wives - * Candyman - * Chaplin - * Sniper - * Cliffhanger - * Sleepless in Seattle - * So I Married an Axe Murderer - * Manhattan Murder Mystery - * Wilder Napalm - * Mr. Jones - * Rudy - * Philadelphia - * Guarding Tess - * Threesome - * Cops and Robbersons - * 3 Ninja Kick Back - * It Could Happen to You - * Wagons East! - * Princess Caraboo - * Only You - * Legends of the Fall - * Mixed Nuts - * The Quick and the Dead - * Hideaway - * Jury Duty - * Magic in the Water - * Devil in a Blue Dress - * Never Talk to Strangers - * Jumanji - * Mary Reilly - * If Lucy Fell - * Race the Sun - * Mrs. Winterbourne - * Sunset Park - * Matilda - * The Fan - * High School High - * The Mirror Has Two Faces - * Jerry Maguire - * Beverly Hills Ninja - * The Pest - * Donnie Brasco - * My Best Friend's Wedding - * U Turnv * Seven Years in Tibet - * Starship Troopers - * As Good as It Gets - * Slappy and the Stinkers - * Swept from the Sea - * Desperate Measures - * Love Walked In - * Hush - * 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain - * Homegrown - * In God's Hand - * The Big Hit - * Dancer, Texas Pop. 81 - * Madeline - * The Mask of Zorro - * Urban Legend - * Apt Pupil - * Outside Ozona - * Jawbreaker - * Baby Geniuses - * The Suburbans - * Time and Tide - * The Trumpet of the Swan - * The Crimson Rivers - * New Best Friend - * Little Secrets - * Wasabi - * The Medallion - * The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra - * Lords of Dogtown - * Oliver Twist - * Crossover - * Running with Scissors - * Wind Chill - * I Know Who Killed Me - * Daddy Day Camp - * The Brothers Solomon - * Feel the Noise - * 88 Minutes - * Passengers - * Cadillac Records - * District 9 - * Planet 51 - * Faster - * Soul Surfer - * Jumping the Broom - * Colombina - * Courageous - * Sparkle - * Looper - * The Call - * Evil Dead - * Elysium - * Pompeli - * Heaven is for Real - * When the Game Stands Tall - * Ricki and the Flash - * War Room - * The Walk - * The Lady in the Van - * Money Monster - * Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk - * Baby Driver - * All the Money in the World - Screen Gems * Phantasies - * Flippity and Flop - * The Fox and the Crow - * Lil' Abner - * Limbo - * Arlington Road - * Black and White - * Timecode - * Girlfight - * Snatch - * The Brothers - * The Forsaken - * Ghosts of Mars - * Two Can Play That Game - * The Mothman Prophecies - * Slackers - * Swept Away - * The 51st State - * Half Past Dead - * Underworld - * In the Cut - * You Got Served - * Breakin' All the Rules - * Boogleyman - * The Cave - * The Exorcism of Emily Rose - * When a Stranger Calls - * Ultraviolet - * The Covenant - * Stomp the Yard - * Vacancy - * This Christmas - * First Sunday - * Outpost - * Prom Night - * Wieners - * Lakeview Terrace - * Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist - * Quarantine - * Not Easily Broken - * Fired Up - * Obsessed - * The Stepfather - * Armored - * Legion - * Dear John - * Death at a Funeral - * Easy A - * Burlesque - * Country Strong - * The Roommate - * Priest - * Friends with Benefits - * Straw Dogs - * The Vow - * Think Like a Man - * The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones - * Battel of the Year - * About Last Night - * Think Like a Man Too - * Deliver Us to Evil - * No Good Deed - * The Wedding Ringer - * The Perfect Guy - * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - * Don't Breathe - * When the Bough Breaks - * Keep Watching - Sony Pictures Television * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show - * The Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok - * Father Knows Best - * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin - * Casey Jones - * Rescue 8 - * The Donna Reed Show - * Hazel - * The Hathaways - * Our Man Higgins - * Bewitched - * Camp Runamuck - * Days of Our Lives - * I Dream of Jeannie - * Gidget - * The Monkees - * Adventures of the Seaspray - * The Second Hundred Years - * The Ugliest Girl in Town - * The Partridge Family - * Temperature Rising - * Bridget Loves Bernie - * The Young and the Restless - * Needles and Pins - * Police Story - * That's My Mama - * Nakia - * Joe Forrester - * Matt Helm - * Viva Valdez - * Tabitha - * The Feather and Father Gang - * A.E.S. Hudson Street - * David Cassidy: Man Undercover - * Eischied - * The Stockard Channing Show - * Mr. Merlin - * One in a Million - * One of the Boys - * Bring Em' Back Alive - * Jennifer Slept Here - * Mama Malone - * Punky Brewster - * Crazy Like a Fox - * Hell Town - * Lime Street - * What's Happening Now!! - * Starman - * Designing Women - * Hardball - * Parker Lewis Can't Lose - * Married People - * Sunday Dinner - * Silk Stalkings - * Ricki Lake - * Walker Texas Ranger - * Moon Over Miami - * Muddling Through - * Party of Five - * Sweet Justice - * Get Smart - * NewsRadio - * Courthouse - * Dark Skies - * Just Shoot Me! - * Downtown - * Take Five - * Werewolf - * My Two Dads - * Buck James - * Get a Life - * Charlie Hoover - * The Fifth Corner - * Forever Knight - * The Edge - * Mad About You - * Tribeca - * Good Advice - * The Nanny - * Women of the House - * Simon - * Ned and Stacey - * Can't Hurry Love - * Hudson Street - * Dead by Sunset - * Malcolm & Eddie - * Moloney - * Love and Marriage - * Early Edition - * Life... and Stuff - * The Simple Life - * Boston Common - * Between Brothers - * Sleepwalkers - * Dawson's Creek - * Rude Awakening - * V.I.P. - * Hollywood Squares - * The King of Queens - * Fantasy Island - * Guys Like Us - * Dilbert - * Dragon Tales - * Action - * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot - * Ladies Man - * Shasta McNasty - * Time of Your Life - * Secret Agent Man - * Young Americans - * Judge Hatchett - * Strong Medicine - * Bette - * The Street - * Sheena - * What About Joan? - * Going to California - * Shipmates - * The Guardian - * Pasadena - * Imagine That - * As If - * Odyssey 5 - * The Rerun Show - * Cyborg 009 - * Girls Behaving Badly - * Worst Case Scenarios - * My Big Fat Greek Life - * Kingdom Hospital - * Pat Croce: Moving In - * Life & Style - * Rescue Me - * Huff - * Beautiful People - * The Book of Daniel - * Emily's Reasons Why Not - * Love Monkey - * Heist - * Runaway - * 'Til Death - * 10 Items or Less - * My Boys - * Kidnapped - * Big Day - * Viva Laughlin - * Rules of Engagement - * Damages - * Cashmere Mafia - * Breaking Bad - * The Beast - * Cupid - * The Unusuals - * Hawthorne - * Drop Dead Diva - * Shark Tank - * The Sing-Off - * Brothers - * Justified - * The Big C - * Mr. Sunshine - * Mad Love - * Breaking In - * Happy Endings - * Franklin & Bash - * Necessary Roughness - * Pan Am - * Unforgettable - * Remodeled - * The Firm - * Kathy - * Men at Work - * Last Resort - * The Mob Doctor - * Made in Jersey - * Save Me - * Hannibal - * Welcome to the Family - * Rake - * Helix - * Bad Teacher - * Dominion - * Outlander - * Satisfaction - * The McCarthys - * Marry Me - * Hindsight - * Better Call Saul - * Battle Creek - * The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - * Your Family or Mine - * Outsiders - * Underground - * Strong - * Preacher - * All in the Family - * Sanford and Son - * Good Times - * All That Glitters - * One Day at a Time - * Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman - * The Dumplings - * All's Fair - * In the Beginning - * Hello, Larry - * Joe's World - * Palmerstown, U.S.A. - * Silver Spoons - * Square Pegs - * Double Trouble - * a.k.a. Pablo - * E/R - * Who's the Boss? - * It's Your Move - * 227 - * Married... with Children - * Sweet Surrender - * Women in Prison - * The Famous Teddy Z - * Top of the Leap - * The Powers That Be - * Beakman's World - * What's Happening!! - * Carter Country - * 13 Queens Boulevard - * S.W.A.T. - * Hart to Hart - * T.J. Hooker - * Soap - * It Takes Two - * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. - * Channel Umptee-3 - * Sammy - * Jackie Chan Adventures - * Heavy Gear: The Animated Series - * Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl - * The Boondocks - Sony Interactive Entertainment * .detuned * Aconcagua * Afrika * Alienator * Alundra * Ape Escape * Arc the Lad * ATV Offroad Fury * Baby Universe * Beats * Beyond the Beyond * Beyond: Two Souls * Blade Dancer * Blast Factor * Blasto * Bloodborne * Boku no Natsuyasumi * Bombastic * Bound * Bust a Groove * Buzz! * C-12: Final Resistance * Calling All Cars! * Cardinal Syn * Carnival Island * Codename: Tenka * Colony Wars * Cool Boarders * CounterSpy * Crash Commando * Dark Cloud * Dark Mist * Datura * Days Gone * Dead Nation * Demon's Souls * Desi Adda * Destiny of Spirits * Destruction Derby * Devil Dice * Diggs Nightcrawler * Dog's Life * Doki-Doki Universe * Downhill Domination * Drakan * Drawn To Death * Dreams * Driveclub * Dropship: United Peace Force * Dual Hearts * Eat Them! * Echochrome * Echoshift * Ecolibrium * Eight Days * Elefunk * Elemental Gearbolt * Enkaku Sosa: Shinjitsu e no 23 Nichikan * Entwined * Epidemic * Escape Plan * Everybody's Golf * Everybody's Gone to the Rapture * Extermination * EyePet * EyeToy * FantaVision * Farpoint * Fat Princess * Feel Ski * Fired Up * Firebugs * Flower * Folklore * Freedom Wars * Frequency * Frobisher Says! * G-Police * Gangs of London * Genji * Ghosthunter * God of War * Gran Turismo * Gravity Rush * Grind Session * Gunners Heaven * Hardware * Heavenly Sword * Helldivers * High Velocity Bowling * Hohokum * Horizon Zero Dawn * Hustle Kings * Ico * Infamous * Intelligent Qube * Invizimals * Jak and Daxter * Jeanne d'Arc * Jet Moto * Jinx * Journey * Jumping Flash! * Jungle Party * Killzone * Kinetica * Kingdom of Paradise * Kingsley's Adventure * Knack * Kula World * Kung Fu Rider * Lair * Legend of Legaia * Lemmings * Lifeline * Linger in Shadows * LittleBigPlanet * Little Deviants * LocoRoco * Mad Maestro! * Mag * Medieval Moves * MediEvil * Mesmerize * ModNation Racers * Motor Toon Grand Prix * MotorStorm * Murasaki Baby * My Street * No Heroes Allowed * Nucleus * Numblast * Okage: Shadow King * Omega Boost * Operation Creature Feature * Ore no Ryouri * Ore no Shikabane wo Koete Yuke/Oreshika * Overboard! * Pain * PaRappa the Rapper * Patapon * Pet in TV * Piyotama * Philosoma * PhyreEngine * Popolocrois * Primal * Puppeteer * Pursuit Force * Q*bert * Rain * Rally Cross * Rapid Racer * Rapid Reload * Ratchet & Clank * Reality Fighters * Resistance * Resogun * Retro Force * RIGS: Mechanized Combat League * Rise of the Kasai * Rise to Honor * Rogue Galaxy * Rule of Rose * Savage Moon * Shadow of the Colossus * Shadow of the Beast * SingStar * Siren * Sky Diving * Skyblazer * SkyGunner * Sly Cooper * Smart As... * Smart Ball * Snakeball * SOCOM * Sorcery * Soul Sacrifice * Sound Shapes * Speed Freaks * Sports Champions * Starhawk * Start the Party! * Super Rub 'a' Dub * Super Stardust * Syphon Filter * Talkman * Tanarus * Team Buddies * Tearaway * The Con * The Eye of Judgment * The Fight * The Getaway * The Last Guardian * The Last Guy * The Last of Us * The Legend of Dragoon * The Mark of Kri * The Order: 1886 * The Playroom * The Shoot * The Tomorrow Children * The Trials of Topoq * The Unfinished Swan * This Is Football * Tomba! * Tokyo Jungle * Top Darts * Doko Demo Issyo * Tourist Trophy * Toy Home * Trash Panic * Tsugunai * TV Superstars * Twisted Metal * UmJammer Lammy * Uncharted * Unit 13 * Until Dawn * Untold Legends * Vib-Ribbon * War of the Monsters * Warhawk * What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord? * When Vikings Attack! * White Knight Chronicles * Wild * Wild Arms * Wipeout * Wonderbook * World Tour Soccer * Xtreme * Yoake no Mariko Other Lionsgate Summit Entertainment * Bound * Twelfth Night: Or What You Will * Kill the Man * Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels * Breakfast of Champions * Splendor * Memento * Dot the I * Keeping Mum * Lies & Alibis * Bridge to Terabithia * The Hottie & the Nottie * Never Back Down * Fly Me to the Moon * Push * Knowing * Next Day Air * The Brothers Bloom * Bandslam * Sorority Row * Astro Boy * Remember Me * The Ghost Writer * Furry Vengeance * Letters to Juliet * Fair Game * The Beaver * A Better Life * 50/50 * The Three Musketeers * Man on a Ledge * Gone * The Cold Light of Day * The Perks of Being a Wallflower * Sinister * Alex Cross * The Impossible * Warm Bodies * Snitch * Now You See Me * Kevin Hart: Let Me Explain * Escape Plan * Ender's Game * The Legend of Hercules * Draft Day * Child 44 * American Ultra * Freeheld * The Last Witch Hunter * Gods of Egypt * Criminal * Indignation * Dance Kahani * Mechanic: Resurrection * Deepwater Horizon * Hacksaw Ridge * La La Land * Rock Dog * The Shack * All Eyes on Me Miramax Films * Goodbye Emmanuelle * White Rock * Rockshow * Spaced Out * The Burning * The Secret Policeman's Other Ball * Eréndira * Édith et Marcel * B.C. Rocks * Crossover Dreams * The Quest * Ghost Fever * Working Girls * I've Heard the Mermaids Singing * Light Years * Mio in the Land of Faraway * The Thin Blue Line * Aria * My Left Foot * Shake It Rich * Cinema Paradiso * The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover * Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down! * The Lemon Sisters * Hardware * The Nasty Girl * The Krays * Mr. and Mrs. Bridge * The Grifters * The Long Walk Home * Ju Dou * Paris Is Burning * Dancin' thru the Dark * Journey of Hope * A Rage in Harlem * Everybody's Fine * The Reflecting Skin * The Miracle * Crossing the Line * Pastime * A Grande Arte * Prospero's Books * The Double Life of Véronique * High Heels * Hear My Song * Mediterraneo * Delicatessen * K2 * Incident at Oglala * Enchanted April * Johnny Suede * Sarafina! * Breaking the Rules * Reservoir Dogs * Close to Eden * The Efficiency Expert * Sumo Do, Sumo Don't * The Crying Game * Passion Fish * Strictly Ballroom * Like Water for Chocolate * Ethan Frome * Just Another Girl on the I.R.T. * Map of the Human Heart * The Night We Never Met * Benefit of the Doubt * Especially on Sunday * Into the West * Just Devil * Farewell My Concubine * Deception * The Piano * The Snapper * Mother's Boys * The House of the Spirits * The Crow * Desperate Remedies * Little Buddha * Ciao, Professore! * Á la Mode * Fresh * Pulp Fiction * Clerks * Sirens * Heavenly Creatures * Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle * Camilla * Tom & Viv * Queen Margot * Ready to Wear * Bullets Over Broadway * Strawberry and Chocolate * Through the Olive Trees * Exotica * Muriel's Wedding * Priest * Picture Bride * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain * Gordy * The Glass Shield * Smoke * Il Postino: The Postman * Country Life * Kids * Unzipped * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Innocent * A Month by the Lake * The Horseman on the Roof * Blue in the Face * The Star Maker * The Crossing Guard * Two Bits * Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead * Georgia * Cry, the Beloved Country * Four Rooms * Restoration * Miracle at Oxford * Victory * Mighty Aphrodite * French Twist * The Journey of August King * Beautiful Girls * Chungking Express * Flirting with Disaster * Jane Eyre * The Stendhal Syndrome * Captives * The Pallbearer * Dead Man * Of Love and Shadows * Walking and Talking * Trainspotting * Billy's Holiday * Emma * Basquiat * Curdled * Microcosmos * Hard Core Logo * Swingers * Sling Blade * The English Patient * Citizen Ruth * Marvin's Room * Wishful Thinking * Everyone Says I Love You * Albino Alligator * Kolya * Unhook the Stars * Rhyme of Reason * The Substance of Fire * Chasing Amy * Cosi * Children of the Revolution * Robinson Crusoe * Temptress Moon * Her Majesty, Mrs. Brown * Love Serenade * Cop Land * She's So Lovely * Mouth to Mouth * The House of Yes * The Wings of the Dove * Office Killer * Good Will Hunting * Jackie Brown * Shades of Fear * Four Days in September * Little City * God Said Ha! * Wide Awake * A Price Above Rubies * The Big One * Sonatine * Summer Fling * Since You've Been Gone * The Truce * Artemisia * Beyond Silence * Hav Plenty * Smoke Signals * Telling You * Next Stop Wonderland * 54 * All I Wanna Do * Firelight * With Friends Like These... * Rounders * Monument Ave. * The Mighty * Life is Beautiful * Talk of Angels * Velvet Goldmine * Celebrity * Little Voice * Playing my Heart * Down in the Delta * Sweet Revenge * Children of Heaven * Get Bruce * She's All That * The Harmonists * A Walk on the Moon * The Castle * An Ideal Husband * My Son the Fanatic * Rogue Trader * The Lovers on the Bridge * My Life So Far * The Very Throught of You * Outside Providence * B. Monkey * Guinevere * Happy, Texas * The Grandfather * Music of the Heart * Mansfield Park * Holy Smoke! * Diamonds * The Talented Mr. Ripley * Down to You * East is East * Conmitted * Human Traffic * Hamlet * Love's Labour's Lost * Butterfly's Tongue * The Yards * Bounce * Maléna * Vatel * Chocolat * The Taste of Others * Blow Dry * Get Over It * Calle 54 * About Adam * The Son's Room * The Closet * Everybody's Famous! * The Others * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Serendipity * On the Line * Daddy and Them * Amélie * Baran * Behind the Sun * In the Bedroom * Kate & Leopold * Speakeasy * The Shipping News * Italian for Beginners * Birthday Girl * Stolen Summer * Enigma * The Importance of Being Earnest * Tadpole * Full Fronted * Undisputed * Heaven * Comedian * Naqoyqatsi * Frida * Paid in Full * Walking Up in Reno * Ararat * Rabbit-Proof Fence * Gangs of New York * Chicago * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind * City of God * The Hours * The Quiet American * Gerry * View from the Top * Dysfunktional Family * People I Know * Blue Car * Jet Lag * Buffalo Soldiers * The Magdalene Sisters * The Battle of Shaker Heights * Bionicle * Duplex * The Station Agent * The Human Stain * The Barbarian Invasions * Cold Mountain * My Baby's Daddy * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights * Jersey Girl * Shaolin Soccer * Ella Enchanted * I'm Not Scared * You Can't Stop the Murders * Valentine * Zatoichi * Hero * Infernal Affairs * Shall We Dance? * Chestnut: Hero of Central Park * Finding Neverland * The Chorus * Darkness * Bride and Prejudice * Cursed * The Best of Youth * Dear Frankie * Hostage * Twin Sisters * Secuestro Express * The Great Raid * Underclassman * An Unfinished Life * Daltry Calhoun * Proof * Show Me * Undertalking Betty * The Matador * Spymate * Totsi * Klinky Boots * Keeping Up with the Steins * The Heart of the Game * The Night Listener * Hollywoodland * Renaissance * The Queen * Venus * The Lookout * The Horax * The Golden Door * Eagle vs. Shark * No. 2 * Gone Baby Gone * No Country for Old Men * The Diving Bell and the Butterfly * There Will Be Blood * City of Men * Smart People * Blindness * The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas * Doubt * Dean Spanley * Adventureland * Chéri * Extract * The Boys Are Back * Everybody's Fine * The Switch * The Tempest * Gnomeo & Juliet * Last Night * Don't Be Afraid of the Dark * The Debt * The Wedding Ringer * Southside with You * The 9th Life of Louis Drax RKO Pictures * Rio Rita * Syncopation * The Vagabond Lover * Girl of the Port * Alias French Gertie * She's My Wakeness * Dixiana * Danger Lights * The Painted Desert * Lonely Wives * Kept Husbands * Behind Office Doors * Young Donovan's Kid * White Shoulders * Peach O'Reno * What Price Hollywood? * Bring 'Em Back Alive * The Most Dangerous Game * The Animal Kingdom * Christopher Strong * Sweepings * Morning Glory * Little Women * Headline Shooter * Flying Down to Rio * The Lost Patrol * Strictly Dynamite * Of Human Bondage * La Cucaracha * The Silver Streak * The Informer * Break of Hearts * Becky Sharp * Top Hat * Dancing Pirate * Swing Time * Daniel Boone * Winterset * Quality Street * Border Cafe * Stage Door * Bringing Up Baby * Vivacious Lady * Room Service * A Man to Remember * Gunga Din * Love Affair * Five Came Back * Nurse Edith Cavell * Primrose Path * My Favorite Wife * The Saint Takes Over * They Knew What They Wanted * Lil' Abner * Kitty Foyle * Sunny * Frank Cavalcade * The Little Foxes * Look Who's Laughing * Ball of Fire * The Magnificent Ambersons * The Bashful Bachelor * Pride of the Yankees * Cat People * Journey Into Fear * Spitfire * The North Star * Days of Glory * Marine Raiders * Tall in the Saddle * None but the Lonely Heart * Along Came Jones * The Spanish Man * The Bells of St. Mary's¨ * Dick Tracy * The Spiral Staircase * Heartbeat * Notorious * It's a Wonderful Life * Crossfire * Out of the Past * The Bishop's Wife * Fort Apache * Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House * Return of the Bad Men * Every Girl Should Be Married * Enchantment * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * The Capture * Wagon Master * Born to Be Bad * Vendetta * Cry Danger * My Forbidden Past * Flying Leathernecks * Behave Yourself! * On Dangerous Ground * The Las Vegas Story * The Lusty Man * Macao * The Hitch-Hiker * Split Second * Susan Slept Here * Rage at Dawn * Oklahoma! * The Conqueror * Slightly Scarlet * Back from Eternity * The Young Stranger * Jet Pilot * I Married a Woman Netflix * House of Cards * Hemlock Grove * Orange Is the New Black * Marco Polo * Bloodline * Sense8 * Narcos * Stranger Things * The Get Down * The Crown * The OA * A Series of Unfortunate Events * 13 Reason Why * Gypsy * Ozark * Mindhunter * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * Grace and Frankie * Master of None * Love * Fulled House * Fleaker * The Ranch * Lady Dynamite * Easy * Haters Back Off * One Day at a Time * Santa Clarita Diet * Mystery Science Theater 3000 * Girlboss * Dear White People * GLOW * Friends from College * Atypical * Disjointed * American Vandal * LEGO Friends * Justin Time * Word Party * Ask the StoryBots * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs * Luna Petunia * La Leyenda * Buddy Thunderstrike * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * LEGO Elves * Super Monsters * Project Mc2 * Julie's Greenroom * Free Rein * Greenhouse Academy Amazon Video * Bosch * Hand of God * The Man in the High Castle * Mad Dogs * The Collection * Goliath * Good Girls Revoit * Sneaky Pete * Z: The Beginning of Everything * Patriot * The Last Tycoon * Ñore * Betas * Alpha House * Mozert in the Jungle * Transparent * Red Oaks * One Mississippi * Crisis in Six Scenes * I Love Dick * Comrade Detective * The Tick * Annedroids * Creative Galaxy * Tumble Leaf * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street * Wishenpoof! * Just Add Magic * The Kicks * The Stinky and Dirty Show * Danger & Eggs * Niko and the Sword of Light * Sigmund and the Sea Monsters * If You Give A Mouse A Cookie * The Grand Tour DHX Media * Rastamouse * SheZow * Ella the Elephant * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Fangbone! * Rainbow Ruby * Freaky Stories * Angela Anaconda * Watership Down * Weird-Oh's * Rainbow Fish * King * Olliver's Adventures * The Save-Ums! * Bromwell High * Delilah and Julius * Planet Sketch * Clang Invasion * Urban Vermin * Chop Socky Chooks * The Mighty Jungle * Dirtgirlworld * Poppets Town * Waybuloo * Poko * Lunar Jim * Bo on the Go! * Animal Mechanimals * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Inspector Gadget * Wishenpoof! * Yvon of the Yukon * What About Mimi? * Yakkity Yak * Being Ian * Class of the Titans * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Pucca * George of the Jungle * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Martha Speaks * Kid vs. Kat * Packages from Planet X * Johnny Test * Dr. Dimensionpants * Looped * Supernoobs * Chuck's Choice * Poochini's Yard * Spider Riders * Nanoboy * Magi-Nation * Will and Dewitt * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * World of Quest * Kung-Fu Dino Posse * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Doodlebops * Scan2Go * The Small Giant * MetaJets * Mudpit * Debra! * The World of David the Gnome * Madeline * The Smoggies * Ronin Warriors * C.L.Y.D.E. * Dr. Xargle * The Legend of White Fang * Albert the Fifth Musketeer * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Patrol 03 * Animal Crackers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Flight Squad * Mona the Vampire * A Miss Mallard Mystery * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Potatoes and Dragons * Creepschool * Fabuland * Huxley Pig * Hoze Houndz * Old Tom * Henry's World * Connie the Cow * Dragon Booster * League of Super Evil * Rated A for Awesome * Slugterra * Kate & Mim-Mim * Endangered Species * The Deep * Topsy and Tim * Hank Zipper * The Zack Files * The Hoobs * The Adrenaline Project * That's So Weird * The Intrepids * Lassie * Brum * Tots TV * Teletubbies * Blips * In the Night Garden... * Across the Line Nelvana Rooster Teeth * RWBY * Red vs. Blue Video Game Companies Nintendo SEGA Capcom Namco Konami Atlus Blizzard Entertainment Electronic Arts Hudson Soft Humongous Entertainment Jaleco Microsoft Studios Rare Square Enix Taito Ubisoft Valve Corporation Other Toy Companies Mattel * Barbie * American Girl * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe/She-Ra: Princess of Power * Max Steel * Monster High/Ever After High/Enchantimals * Polly Pocket * U.B. Funkeys * BraveStarr * Creepy Crawlers * Dino-Riders * Popples * Rainbow Brite * Diva Starz * Fijit Friends * Xtractaurs * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots * Fisher-Price Hasbro * Action Man * Furby * G.I. Joe * Jem and the Holograms * Littlest Pet Shop * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Transformers * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * Blazing Teens * Clue * Kaijudo * Monopoly * Pound Puppies * Strawberry Shortcake * Ouija * Elefun and Friends * Bayblade * Candy Land MGA Entertainment * Bratz * Lalaloopsy * Moxie Girlz Other * Machine Robo * Zoids * Sylvanian Families * Cabbage Patch Kids * My Pet Monsters * RoboSapien * Care Bears * Herself the Elf * Holly Hobble * The Hugga Bunch * LEGO * Robotix * Star Fairies * Tonka * Dragons: Fire and Ice Anime and Manga * Dragon Ball * Dr. Slump * Toriko * Naruto * One Piece * Bleach * Doraemon * Sailor Moon * Cardraptor Sakura * Pretty Cure * Ojamajo DoReMi * Little Nemo Adventures in Slunberland * Attack on Titan * Blood+ * Digimon * Fullmetal Alchemist * Sword Art Online * Adventures of the Little Koala * Yo-Kai Watch * Appleseed * Mobile Suit Gundam * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Robotech * Bubblegum Crisis * Cyborg 009 * Getter Robo * Ghost in the Shell * Chibi Maruko-chan * Soreike! Anpanman * Detective Conan * B-Daman * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Hamtaro * The Prince of Tennis * Dinosaur King * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Inazuma Eleven * Tamagotchi International TV Shows and Movies Brand Mascots * 7-Up * 9Live * A&W Root Beer * Aflac * AMC Theatres * Odeon Cinemas * AT&T * Big Boy * Breakfast Cereal Mascots * Budweiser * Burger King * Camel Cigarettes * Charmin * Cheetos * Chevron * Chiquita * Chuck E. Cheese's * Pillsbury * Baskin-Robbins * The LEGO Group * Copperstone * Domino's Pizza * Duracell * Energizer * Frito-Lay * GEICO * Green Giant * Hamburger Helper * Hamm's Beer * Jack in the Box * KFC * Kool-Aid * Kraft Macaroni & Cheese * M&M's * McDonald's * Michelin * Mobil * Mr. Clean * National Crime Prevention Council * Nesquik * Pep Boys * Pillsbury * Planters * Raid * RCA * Scrubbing Bubbles * Six Flags * Snapple * Starbucks * StarKist Tuna * Taco Bell * Tootsie Roll Pops * Argos * ASDA * Sainsbury's * Tesco * Toymaster * Toys "R" Us * Mattel, Inc. * Hasbro * Uncle Ben's * Wendy's Real-Life People * Actors and Actresses - * Musicians/Musical Groups - * Presidents - * Sport Players - * YouTubers - * Dancers - * Comedians - * Photographers - * Film Producers and Directors - * Scientists - * Legendary Figures - * Other - Category:Lists Category:Lists of Charaters